Elizabeth The Vampyre Slayer
Elizabeth Gallery Real Name: Elizabeth Stoker Current Alias: Elizabeth the Vampyre Slayer Aliases: The Slayer Identity: Public Alignment: Good Affiliation: Watcher's Council Relatives: Mum and Dad. Universe: Earth 473 (Victorian Era) Base Of Operations: White Chapel, London, England Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5'5'' Weight: 117 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: None '' Citizenship: England Marital Status: Single Occupation: Slayer Education: Common School Origin: In every generation a Slayer is born. Place of Birth: White Chapel, London, England Creators: Joss Whedon Role Played By: Kara * Zone History "In every generation there is a chosen one... she alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer." Elizabeth was not born with the powers of a slayer it was bestowed upon her at the demise of the previous Slayer. She began having frightful dreams of incarnations of previous Slayers. Unaware of what was happening to her she began to become more and more secluded and unable to sleep. She began to take walks at night hoping to exhaust herself in to slumber, on her way back home she was followed by and group of vampyres and her soon-to-be watcher. The Vampyres attacked the home and her Watcher came in fending off the Vampyres only to save the Slayer, he left her parents to die. He suspected that if she watched her parents die at the hands of the enemy she would be more driven to hunt and kill the vampyres. He was wrong. Instead the event traumatized her, and she became fearful of the creatures she was destined to destroy. She spent several years training with her Watcher, honing her skills, and understanding that which must be. She became an excellent combatant gaining confidence in her fighting skills. She had killed several low level vampyers, however the Council becomes aware of the boom in vampyers recently and demand that the watcher have her destroy leaders of the large nest of vampyers, not only the minions. Blood and Fog = Elizabeth is a Cockney Slayer from the White Chapel district of London. She is considered by her Watcher to be undeserving of her power because she sometimes is crippled by fear of the creatures she is destined to fight. She overhears her Watcher along with the heads of the Council hoping for her imminent death so that a more worthy Slayer will be called. To prove herself to the Council and her Watcher, she is determined to hunt down and kill Jack the Ripper. To do this, she forms an uneasy alliance wih Angelus, Darla, Drusilla and Spike, who are also out to destroy Jack the Ripper, albeit for different reasons. Even with the help of the four vampires, Elizabeth is killed by Jack the Ripper and her Watcher feels great guilt over her demise. Location: White Chapel, London, England. Watcher: Sir James. Birth: 1872. Death: December 1888. Slayer Time: Unknown - December 1888. Source: Blood and Fog. (Book) Social Life Allies Watcher: Willaim Pryce, Sir James.(former) Enemies Vampyres, Deamons, things that go bump in the night. = Love Life = Dracula: attempts to seduce and woo her at the party. Although she resists she in intrigued. POWERS Vampire Detection; Elizabeth would experience severe discomfort in the vicinity of Vampires, the intensity depending on the age of the vampire (The new vamps causing her slight discomfort, older causing a great deal). I would suggest this is at Typ (6) rank for range, but could allow her an Intuition FEAT to determine the age of a vampire. Incarnation Awareness: Each slayer is aware of their previous existances, if not fleeting due to the connection through the first slayer. From dreams to images, the slayers are interconnected (it's part of the reason the slayer-potentials were awoken). I don't assign a rank to this, as it stretches back to the first slayer. It was a major issue of the movie and a pivotal point of both 'Fray' (the Slayer series of the future) and the later seasons. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: Above. Info STRENGTHS: Mystic Origin (Occult Lore, Some Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Tumbling, Athletics. WEAKNESSES: Under confident: Elizabeth is extremely under confident when facing occult opponents. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Rm (30) AGILITY: In (40) ENDURANCE: In (40) REASON: Typ (6) INTUITION: Ex (20) PSYCHE: Rm (30) SPEED: Gd (6) POPULARITY: Pr (0) ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: PHYSICAL DEFENSE: ENERGY ATTACK: ENERGY DEFENSE: PSYCHIC ATTACK: PSYCHIC DEFENSE: ____________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Regeneration: She can recover from wound with Rm (30) ability. Recovery: Ex (20) Buffy can recover endurance ranks far faster than a normal human. Iron Will: She can take a beating and keep on ticking with Rm (30) ability. Vampire Detection: Typ (6) See Above Incarnation Awareness: See Above ____________________ WEAPONS Stake: Un Accuracy, RM edged damage. Crossbow: RM edged damage.